


Un homme sans peur

by Arakasi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: Elle éclate de rire et il a peur. C’est pourtant sa réputation. Davy Jones, l’homme sans peur. Toutes les réputations ne sont pas méritées, mais la sienne l’est.
Relationships: Calypso | Tia Dalma/Davy Jones
Kudos: 1





	Un homme sans peur

**Author's Note:**

> Davy Jones est un bon méchant. J’aime les bons méchants. J’avais aussi besoin de m’offrir un petit break lyrique et puisque je me re-mate les trois premiers films de Pirates des Caraïbes… (le troisième est beaucoup plus cool que dans mon souvenir d’ailleurs)

Elle éclate de rire et il a peur.

C’est pourtant sa réputation. Davy Jones, l’homme sans peur. Toutes les réputations ne sont pas méritées, mais la sienne l’est. Il a navigué plus loin que tous les autres pirates réunis, il a affronté les tempêtes les plus féroces, combattu les armadas les plus puissantes, ravagé les plus grandes métropoles ! Et, enfin, il est venu : sur cette plage, sous cette falaise, au bout du monde, à la frontière de l'abîme, afin de la trouver, elle. Celle qui _est_ la tempête. Qui osa cela avant lui ? Qui osera après ? Il est l’homme sans peur. Il est Davy Jones. 

C’est ce qu’il lui a dit :

“Je suis Davy Jones.”

C’est là qu’elle a rit. C’est là qu’il a pris peur - pour la première fois.

Car, jusqu’à cet instant, il pouvait la prendre pour une femme. Pas même le genre de femme qui lui plaise. Il les préfère plus jeunes, la peau claire et constellée de taches de rousseur, la taille fine, les yeux bleus et les cheveux longs et fins comme des fils de soie. Et même s’il doit reconnaître un certain attrait à ses lèvres sombres et luisantes, à la maturité généreuse de sa gorge et à ses larges mamelons gonflés, elle n’est pas son type. Définitivement pas.

Mais son rire n’est pas celui d’une femme. Dans ses échos graves, il entend le roulis puissant des déferlantes s’écrasant sur les écueils. Il entend le tonnerre gronder et la mer mugir en retour. Il entend même le silence : ce silence terrible, écrasant que ne connaît que celui qui a bravé l’ouragan - le silence qui précède la chute de la vague, alors qu’elle se dresse, gigantesque, au-dessus du navire avant de s’abattre comme un marteau sur une enclume. Et puis, le fracas assourdissant de l’eau, les hurlements des hommes terrorisés, le craquement sinistre d’un mât qui se brise, celui du ponton réduit à l’état de petit bois...

C’est comme une révélation.

Elle se tient nue devant lui, mains sur les hanches, son corps constellé de gouttes cambré comme celui d’une putain de Tortuga. Des putains, Davy Jones en a connu beaucoup - moins que d’autres hommes, mais beaucoup. Elle n’a rien d’une putain. Presque rien d’humain, en vérité. Ses seins sont blanchis de sel. L’eau dégouline en ruisseaux de sa chatte et de ses cheveux. Son odeur est celle des embruns hivernaux, des algues séchant au soleil et du sang frais sur les sabres d’abordage. Elle ne se nomme pas. Quel besoin ?

Il est Davy Jones, le plus hardi, le plus habile, le plus dur des pirates. Ce qu’il veut, il le prend, généralement par la force. Il a traversé le monde pour posséder une déesse. Et voici que, soudain, il est tétanisé. S’il touche ces seins, empoigne ces cheveux, enfourche cette chatte ruisselante et offerte, il ne possédera pas. Il sera possédé.

“Je n’exauce pas les prières, le prévient Calypso.

\- Je ne prie pas, répond-il. Je revendique.

\- Que revendiques-tu ?

\- Toi.”

Elle sourit, amusée par son audace. Il ne se sent plus du tout audacieux. L’océan entier ronronne dans sa voix de basse. Sa propre déclaration résonne comme une fanfaronnade - un piaillement d’enfant agitant une épée de bois - et si elle riait encore, il serait écrasé, réduit à néant et à moins encore.

Calypso ne rit pas.

Elle incline la tête sur le côté, le regard spéculateur.

“De quel droit ?” demande-t-elle.

Du droit du plus fort. Du droit du plus hardi. Du droit du plus habile. Des seuls droits que reconnaissent les flibustiers. Mais les mots restent coincés de sa gorge. Il sent sur ses lèvres une saveur salée et brûlante à la fois, comme s’il venait de mordre dans un piment rouge de Santiago avant de s’abreuver à une gourde d’eau de mer. Peut-être celle qu’il goûterait s’il pressait sa bouche contre sa gorge noire et humide.

“Je…”

Les mots sortent enfin, mais pas ceux qu’il avait prémédités.

“Je n’ai jamais rien vu d’aussi beau que toi. Quand j’étais enfant, je sortais la nuit pour courir le long des côtes et regarder les étoiles se refléter sur ta surface. Je restais souvent jusqu’à l’aube. Mon père me battait quand le gardien de phare me raccompagnait chez moi. J’ai grandi. Je suis parti. Je suis devenu mousse, puis marin, puis pirate, puis capitaine pour être plus près de toi. J’ai volé de l’or, des joyaux, des parures de reines, des couronnes de roi - mais rien d’aussi beau que toi. J’ai pillé des ports, des villes, des îles entières, les plus belles villes, les plus belles îles du monde - mais rien d’aussi beau que toi...”

Il est bel et bien en train de prier. Quand il en prend conscience, il se tait aussitôt, mortifié. Elle vient de l’affirmer : elle n’exauce pas les prières. La honte lui embrase les joues et seule sa barbe lui évite l’avanie de s’empourprer ostensiblement comme un jouvenceau malade d’amour. Par bonheur, elle est d’humeur changeante et ne s’offusque pas de sa bévue.

“Très flatteur, murmure-t-elle. Mais cela me dit ce que tu veux. Non ce que tu  _ vaux _ .”

Elle s’avance vers lui. 

Ses pieds nus laissent des traces mouillées sur le sable blond. Sa démarche a la nonchalante ondulation d’une coque de navire soulevée par la houle. Ce n’est pas ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Il est venu conquérir. C’est lui qui devait la subjuguer, non l’inverse. Mais ses bottes sont comme vissées au sol et il ne peut que la regarder approcher. A chaque pas, son parfum d’algue et de sang se fait plus prégnant. Calypso s’immobilise devant lui, proche à le toucher. Ses yeux sont liquides et mouvants. Sous leur surface obscure, il voit glisser la forme immense et monstrueuse d’un léviathan. Une main se lève vers son visage, mais se fige à mi-parcours. Elle attend. 

Il est Davy Jones. Il devrait…

“Que crains-tu ? demande-t-elle.

\- De me perdre.” avoue-t-il avec une sincérité humiliante.

Elle retrousse les babines, dévoilant des crocs de louve.

“Seuls les faibles se perdent, rétorque-t-elle, méprisante. Si tu es faible, je ne veux pas de toi.”

Il se penche et l’embrasse.

Ses lèvres sont froides. Elle les écarte et sa langue s'enroule autour la sienne, vive et avide comme une murène jaillie de son trou. Elle l'attire vers les bas-fonds, vers des profondeurs toujours plus noires, toujours plus froides. Glacées. Glacées comme les abysses, ces eaux insondables où meurt la lumière, où errent des poissons hideux, grands yeux aveugles et longues dents recourbées, où s'entassent pêle-mêle les carcasses moussues des vaisseaux coulés et les os pourrissants de leurs équipages massacrés.

"Non ! hoquette-t-il. Pas cela !

\- Quoi ?" s'étonne-t-elle, moqueuse.

Ses ongles noirs frôlent sa joue. Dans la nuit de ses iris, le léviathan déroule ses anneaux.

"L'homme sans peur a peur de la mort ?

\- Non, mais… Pas maintenant. Je n’ai pas encore… Je n’ai pas navigué assez longtemps, pas assez loin. Il y a sûrement encore des choses, tellement de choses… J’aimerais tant…

\- Et cela ?”

Elle emprisonne sa bouche confuse et, cette fois, ses lèvres sont tièdes et douces. Tièdes et douces comme une matinée de printemps, alors qu’un navire aux voiles déployées file sur une mer étale, qu’un ciel vaste et bleu dévore l’horizon, qu’au loin se dessinent les formes oblongues et mystérieuses de terres inconnues.

“Oui, souffle-t-il. 

\- Et cela ?”

Sa bouche est un brasier. Elle a le goût du souffre, de la cendre chaude et de la chair brûlée. Elle a le goût de la souffrance des hommes et de leur colère. Elle a le goût du combat, de l’aventure et du pouvoir.

“ _ Oui ! _ ”

Sa bouche…

Il l’embrasse et l’embrasse encore. Pour finalement se perdre. Se perdre dans sa bouche tour à tour glacée, brûlante, douce, âpre, toujours dévorante. Se perdre sans regret, ni remords, car elle est déesse, alors qu’il n’est qu’un homme. C’est dans la nature des hommes de se perdre et dans celle des déesses de les égarer. Parfois de les sauver. Car elle est dame des caprices, autant que celle des océans. Aussi, au lieu de l’abandonner à sa faiblesse comme elle menaçait de le faire, elle se montre charitable - cette fois et unique fois - et choisit de le ramener à lui-même.

Au matin, quand il s’éveille sur la plage, il est de nouveau Davy Jones, l’homme sans peur. Bien davantage que cela, à présent. Il est seul, cependant. Calypso est partie. Le sable près de lui garde l’empreinte de son corps allongé. Si son cœur et son âme lui appartenaient encore, il verrait peut-être là les prémices des trahisons à venir.

Hélas, il n’a garde.


End file.
